Remnants
by PhoenixHell-Rider99
Summary: Tsukune Aono is a fairly average boy who lived a normal life, but his world is turned upside down by the rise of the Youkai as human society crumbles and mankind falls into submission. AU looking at the dark side of the human-youkai relationship and somewhat opposite storyline to the canon. How does he adapt to it? I try my best but dont expect a mind-blowing story!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _You know, when I was a child, I thought things like monsters were real… as I grew older, I dismissed those beliefs- I mean, if you lived a normal life, those things would become irrelevant. School… well school was somewhat average as well. As a student, back then I was a normal, mediocre student with nothing to really show potential. But the unfortunate thing was that I didn't even get to finish my school years… they were sadly cut short…_

It was a warm summer afternoon, as a young black-haired boy made his way inside to his home; the boy was of average stature and didn't stand out too much.

"Okaa-san, I'm home," the boy announced, although his voice sounded quite bored.

"Tsukune, did you have a good day?" his mum called back; from the direction of his mother's voice, he could tell she was in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, it was like always I guess…" Tsukune replied with a small sigh as he trudged upstairs; he found school boring and almost like a chore. _I wish something more interesting happened in my life- there isn't really much to go by,_ Tsukune thought with a tired sign as he sat down on his bed. He threw his bag down and changed extra quick, coming downstairs in less than five minutes. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his mum; Kasumi Aono was youthful in appearance, her short dark brown hair showing some resemblance to her son's. The strange thing that Tsukune noted was how his mother's facial expressions did not seem to change much.

"Otou-san will be a bit late just to let you know," his mum said while Tsukune rummaged through the fridge for an afternoon snack- an apple was the only thing he could find.

"Sorry about the fridge Tsukune, we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow," his mum stated without even looking back. _Impressive…_ Tsukune noted, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"If you need any help, call me," Tsukune stated as he went out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room once more.

"Hmm, that is weird- why is it raining in July?" Tsukune commented as he gazed outside of the window to the light drizzle that smeared his bedroom window. Grey clouds hung over what was earlier sunlight, although the air still felt warm; the humid climate made the T-shirt Tsukune had on stick to his skin. _The weather is awfully funny these days,_ Tsukune noted as he laid down again to face the television in his room; although modest in size, the television achieved its purpose and provided Tsukune with some entertainment from the comfort of his own room. May be because it was a long day, Tsukune felt his mind start to slow down and his body switched off gradually- he could hear the voice from the television start to fade away as he drifted into sleep. Light seeped through the darkness as Tsukune opened his eyes- the sheer brilliance of the light blinded him at first but the photosensitive cells in his eyes finally adjusted to the view. Fields of long, green grass stretched before him, but the sloping nature of the fields made it impossible to see what was over the horizon. It was strange because even though the sky was a brilliant white, he could not see any light source. Glancing around him at ground level, he also noticed an old sakura tree, providing the only form of a shade in the whole foreground about 10m ahead of him. Although the dream-like setting was strange to him, Tsukune felt an odd sense of relaxation here as he walked towards the oak tree; laying down next to it, he felt as if he was going to drift off again… _wait, what's this heat?_ Around him, Tsukune could feel a searing heat as he opened his eyes- his body once cool, now dripped sweat in thick beads. It was hell. An inferno of magnitude raged all around him, incinerating all and not even leaving ashes; the long grass that was once so green now were charred and falling. Sweating and struggling, Tsukune huddled up to the sakura tree, the pink petals fading into nothingness as the fires closed in around him.

Tsukune woke up in cold sweat as he moved a hand through his hair; _wow, that dream was something I've never seen before,_ Tsukune thought, his heart was still racing. Suddenly, it felt a lot windier and colder as he gazed all around him: there was water everywhere and the windows as well as a part of his wall had broken down- a few alien metal pieces were also present. _Wait?! What happened while I was asleep?!_ Tsukune thought in panic as he ran downstairs- faintly, he could hear the buzz of his television as it spoke of an attack from an unknown source but Tsukune did not care to listen to it.

"Okaa-san, where are you? The windows and the wall are damaged!" he shouted nervously as he opened the kitchen door and entered. _No…_ Tsukune's bedroom wasn't the only place to experience damage as he looked at the burning cinder in front of him: the kitchen had turned into the same inferno he saw in his dreams. _Okaa-san…_ Tsukune tried to step into the kitchen but was seared by the expansive flame- realistically, he saw no chance of getting in, but a naïve part of him believed that his mother had not been in the kitchen. Of course, if she wasn't in the kitchen, more questions were raised, but he tried to avoid those thoughts. He went back upstairs to his room and glanced at the metal pieces in the room: the piece looked jagged, metallic and quite thin; Tsukune recognised it as a rotary blade from a helicopter as he took a step back. How a rotary blade got into his room brought up some disturbing scenarios in his mind. Facing the television, he saw that it was still on but 'breaking news' was sighted as he sat down.

"Although we are not sure of who the 'attackers' are, reports have came in that these attackers might not be even be human; the prime minister has said that the JSDF have been deployed and that reports of similar attacks have been reported all over the world," Tsukune's eyes widened significantly as the reporter kept on speaking.

"We advise all citizens to stay in their homes and find the safest place, possibly in the basement, to stay in. The prime minister has urged all people to stay calm in this situation and has stated that evacuation is not a possibility currently as the armed forces are stretched. The situation is not getting any better," for a moment, Tsukune shook his head, believing all of it to be a dream still, but he knew otherwise. His face frowned as the television screen seemed to warp differently into a completely different setting. Now on the screen, there was a dark background where only shadows could be noticed, but the figure in the middle could be clearly seen; it was a female. She had blonde-white hair with a silver hair clip and dark skin; what was most intimidating was the large black jacket she wore which suggested that she was some sort of big shot. Even the look she gave to the camera displayed a sense of danger, as if she looked down on all before her. Her indifferent face changed slightly as she began to speak, her voice full of authority and command:

"Hello to all, we are an organisation called Fairy Tale- our goal is for this beautiful world to be under the control of its rightful leaders. You humans have long lived under a blanket and have denied us our rightful existence…" the female spoke harshly and each word she said added more mystery as to who these people were.

"Welcome to the new world, where you humans live under the rule of the rightful kings, the Youkai- we will liberate this world from your filthy clutches…" the transmission ended as the television turned to static. Walking to the hole in his house, he gazed outside to see only fire and bloodshed before him, the rain was a thing of the past; he could see charred bodies, he could hear the gunfire, as well as shouting. Buildings and houses before him were shattered and the damage was only to escalate as he saw more explosions in the background of the orange evening sky. _What is this hell?_ He thought to himself as he saw Apache helicopters fly quickly over him into the conflict.

 **Hi everyone, this is my second Rosario vampire fic, and basically I decided to make this because my original story Armed Human, I felt was not as exciting as I hoped and didn't feel that original (after reflecting on the story after about 10 months of inactivity). This is just the prologue of course but im going for a more AU world where humans have become lesser and the Youkai are in full control- Tsukune will remain human throughout and wont gain any supernatural powers, just to make it more interesting (and realistic)- for the story I was inspired by the more apocalyptic style mangas like Owari no seraph, green worldz, apocalypse no toride etc- don't know how frequently I'll update but give me feedback if you can. Still don't know whether I'll involve canon characters or not… hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**


	2. This Environment

Chapter 1: This Environment

Although the cities did not completely fall as expected, the society that we as humans came to live under had fallen under the Youkai advance; this was meant to be punishment for mankind's treatment of the world and its other inhabitants. But it could be debated as to whether Fairy Tale and the Youkai had the power of judgement over all of humanity. The youkai still took control and although they suffered significant losses, mankind fared much worse as the reliance solely on technology could only carry them so far. By about six months after the chilling first transmission, the UN and most (if not all) governments had submitted to the Youkai in an unconditional surrender. The cities remained hubs like before but instead were under the control of the Youkai, and humans had instantly become second-rate citizens since then. The areas in between however, became lawless and mostly deserted as the more dangerous and uncontrolled forms of Youkai used these areas as a place to riot. The only way to survive was to conform to this new lifestyle living as lesser beings, or end up being an outcast and easy targets.

Similarities with science fiction metropolises could be drawn from an image of a regular city environment, as the streets were crowded with a variety of different species and neon lights of many colours- people would walk past each other and one could tell that every person was thinking about themselves rather than anyone else. On this day, it was no different as a black-haired teenage boy walked through the crowd; his face was covered as he was sporting a slightly ripped jacket with his hood up and a matching set of black trousers that swayed lightly against the small air resistance. Tsukune Aono was a pretty normal human being in the sense that he had no mysteries about him, although calling him average was a bit far-fetched now as he had picked up some physical and weapons training from some army people he'd met here and there; however, he doubted he could do anything against the majority of Youkai species (who tended to be more physically superior)- Tsukune kept a set of guns at his flat just in case. His vision turned to the right where he saw a large burly red-haired man dragging across a bunch of dishevelled bodies; his eyes slightly widened when he saw that these 'bodies' were still alive. On a guess, it seemed like they were human teenage girls only a few years older/younger than him. Being referred to as dishevelled might be surprising but these girls looked emotionally dead, as if their minds were long gone, and their hollow eyes looked back at any onlookers. Their clothes ripped, their lives no more, they were used for mere entertainment by the likes of the Youkai as well as the corrupt humans who'd sold out their own race; their faded make-up and messy uneven hair portraying that they had been 'used' many times. In an ideal world, Tsukune would jump in and save those poor girls like a prince, and liberate the world from inequality… however, in the real world, Tsukune couldn't do anything of that sort- he did not have the power nor the jurisdiction. _Forgive me Otou-san, okaa-san, for ignoring the injustice all around me,_ Tsukune thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Even though there was no direct evidence of it, Tsukune thought that his parents were long gone, because there was no evidence to suggest the opposite- no hidden letters, no neighbours coming to tell him… nothing.

He had somehow managed to have a decent job in a world where that was difficult, as the vampire manager at the café he worked at seemed to enjoy employing humans at the café. Of course, this wasn't without a hidden motive as he recalled many of his co-workers 'disappearing'; he had no doubts that they were merely being sold to customers. It was merely a guise of a café whose true business was human trafficking- not that anything could be done about it anyways. The strained smiles of his co-workers would speak volumes in the silence- because of the tense atmosphere at his workplace, he rarely spoke to any of the others who worked there.

"Oi, meat, get this coffee to table five," the manager said to him in a commanding tone; _there is no sense of an employer-employee relationship here_ , Tsukune thought with a sigh as he picked up the tray of coffees and walked over to the corresponding table to hand the coffee. Putting on his best smile, he said to them, "Thanks for your order, would you like anything else?" the customers were three people: two men and one woman. The two men were very hairy and quite large as well, and wore a sleeveless jacket on top of a short sleeved top; the woman on the other hand, wore a short top showing more than it covered and a denim miniskirt- the men were probably in their twenties while the female was a bit younger. Tsukune glanced at them as they took a sip of their coffee and maintained his work mask; he turned more alert when one of the men started smiling. Tsukune's face could no longer keep on smiling when he felt a hot sticky liquid on parts of his body- he had been lucky that he'd reacted quickly enough (thanks to training from before).

"What kind of coffee are you serving your customers?! And I don't like the way you were eyeing my girl up!" the man who was smiling from before shouted as his face contorted into a more twisted form as Tsukune stood there covered in coffee.

"You human bastard- I'll teach you your worth!" the enraged male grabbed Tsukune and pushed him against the wall, causing the wall to dent back partially. Rather than helping, he could see the other customers smirking seeing the situation in front of them. Out of the corner of his eyes Tsukune could see his manager coming in with a worried look.

"Good sir, what seems to be the problem here?" the manager asked with fake worry.

"You need to clean up your human workers- these little shrimps are nothing but target practice- especially the smartasses like this," the man said with a little grin as he looked down at the boy.

"I assure you that whatever wrong my worker has done, that we would gladly correct it," the manager tried to reason as he placed a hand on the aggressive man's shoulders.

"Ok, you know what? I'll let you off…" the man said as he threw Tsukune to the ground like trash.

"After all, your café is normally one of the good places out here Mr. Gourmandise. Your workers are obedient like they should be and the food is better," the man continued, looking above towards the ceiling.

"Yes, we pride ourselves on having human workers who work like they should- no questions asked," the manager replied with a smile as he patted the man's shoulders. Tsukune limped out of the seating area holding his back and neck as his thoughts left a bitter taste. _I just don't have the resolve anymore,_ Tsukune thought painfully as he gazed at the orange fading evening sky.

 **Hi everyone, another chapter for you all. This chapter was meant to add some more setting to the current time of the story and Tsukune himself, hopefully it wasn't too much of slice of life. I've got some more ideas on the story's progression so let's see how this all goes. Thanks for reading/support (and the guest review as well) and leave me some feedback if you can. Until next time (and BB's new album omg)!**


	3. Change

Chapter 2: Change

It was another monotonous day in the world; although one could say that the world itself had became a lot more than monotonous with the existence of the Youkai. Alas, any hopes and dreams about a world of coexistence were shattered pieces of glass as this was a world where the Youkai had the upper hand; Tsukune Aono knew this quite personally. Even when he tried to live his life and do his job without trying to incite any trouble, it still could end in a rather violent and humiliating way. Even after explaining to his boss that he had done nothing wrong, his boss had told him sternly that any more screw-ups and he'd be 'out on the street, where you belong'; there was no way out of the system. All Tsukune could do was to carry on and try to avoid any trouble.

"Damn, so sorry that we couldn't do anything about that yesterday," one of his friendlier co-workers said to him as Tsukune picked up one of the dirty trays; he's decided to stay in the kitchen area rather than serving the customers… he didn't want another repeat of yesterday.

"No, it's okay, I guess it was unavoidable so nothing could be done about it," Tsukune replied expressionlessly as he placed the now clean tray on a rack.

"The boss is an absolute joke, but this is the only place I could find employment so there was no choice," the worker pointed out with a long sigh.

"Just the way the world is right now…" Tsukune replied with an equally long sigh as he placed the last of the clean dishware on the rack. _Wish I could have more conversations like this with other people, but it's almost a death sentence to talk to others,_ Tsukune thought in his mind with a shake of his head.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Tsukune-san, take care of yourself," the male co-worker said as he opened the exit. Tsukune was slightly taken back by what he said because he had rarely experienced any sort of kindness in recent times.

"You too…" he replied but was unsure if it was heard; _wow, I didn't even ask him for his name even though he knows mine,_ Tsukune thought as he palmed his forehead. Outside, he could see the fading evening glow as the shadows in the kitchen grew longer and longer while the light was fading away; it was like two sides of a coin, with one day being an unfair and humiliating encounter with someone, and another day being the kind words of someone else.

 _No way… how the hell did this happen,_ Tsukune mused in shock as he heard what was being said; only around 12 hours before, things were starting to look up, but now, they were heading back down again. The manager had called all the workers to a quick chat before business began, and they were all stood here listening to the matter at hand.

"Yesterday, I was just enjoying another brilliant day for business when I hear something very degrading…" the manager slowly started, his greed being as large as the contempt in the words he spoke.

"Imagine my shock when I heard one of my employees talking badly of me- describing me as a 'joke'. How unbelievable!" the manager spoke more furiously with each word; Tsukune felt a chill within him, as the words spoken seemed very familiar to him. _It's pretty clear what happened to that guy from yesterday… dammit, just when I thought I could actually have someone to talk to!_ Tsukune rubbed his forehead in disbelief as the manager carried on.

"That employee will no longer be working and I also want you to understand that I provide you with employment here, and even though you humans aren't actually meant to be working as nicely as this, I still give you this, so do not disappoint me!" the manager concluded strongly as he turned around and made his way back to the office. _The manager is a joke- acting as a saint when all he really cares about is how much he has in his pockets,_ Tsukune shook his head in disgust as all the workers dispersed themselves.

After the 'important' words of the manager, everyone had resumed back to their work in the normal silent way; Tsukune had decided to do the waiter side of things again as he took trays of food to different customers. As luck would have it, the next table he brought food to had some very familiar faces: it was the same as the ones from two days ago, both hairy males and wearing sleeveless jackets, but without the girl. Tsukune was trying to be quick as possible but he was noticed as soon as he was about to leave the table.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little coffee-boy from a few days back- I can still smell the coffee ya know?" one of the males said with a cackling laugh.

"Ready for round two?" the other male said as he cut into the meat he was eating with vigour. Rather than back away, Tsukune felt braver than usual and also incited in regards to previous events- he was finally going to challenge the façade that he lived in.

"Don't worry about the coffee smell, not when the two of you smell a lot more pungent," Tsukune replied with a cool tone as some of the customers started to look over.

"Your intelligence is also pungent as well, so if you'd please leave me so that I could do my job then that would be great," Tsukune continued with a mocking tone and an ultra-fake smile, much to the anger of the two customers and amusement of Tsukune's co-workers.

"You've got quite the sharp tongue haven't you?" the first man said, gripping his knife tightly.

"…Now you've really pissed me off!" the second man shouted as he stood up quickly.

"This time I'll break your back!" the second man said as he pushed the table over and grabbed Tsukune by the scruff of his neck. _No regrets this time around- screw this world,_ Tsukune thought with a bitter smirk as he closed his eyes. Rather than being hit however, it seemed as if the world had paused as he opened his eyes and saw everyone looking towards the entrance. As if heralding the coming of a great man, the sun shone in the background of three figures although he could tell that one of them was likely to not be an adult.

"I do not know what is going on here, but stop at once," the male voice spoke with both elegance and authority.

"Who are you to tell us!" the man grabbing Tsukune shouted.

"If you would like violence then I will provide it for you… " the man at the doorway replied, his tone darkening and the atmosphere in the restaurant becoming heavier, much to everyone's surprise- even the man holding Tsukune dropped his hold. _Wow, that was a bit too close- plus, who's this guy?_ Tsukune thought, as he looked closer at the doorway.

 **Hello everyone, here's another chapter here, and I think things should start to become more familiar from here. If you can guess the person in the doorway then that's cool and you get bonus points; thanks for all the readers and support. And in terms of military power and nuclear weapons, I don't think countries would just use it on the whole world plus, a lot of Youkai might be partially or fully invulnerable to bullets, but idk, just how my story goes. Next chapter wont be for a while as I'm going on holiday, so expect it in around 3 wks or so. Thanks and until next time!**


End file.
